Such a vane cell pump is known from DE 44 16 077 A1. This pump is distinguished by a sturdy construction and advantageous production/assembly costs. A vane cell pump does not deliver oil continuously, but unevenly in partial volumes per revolution. The cyclically delivered volumes cause pressure fluctuations, pressure vibrations and/or pulsations, in particular on the pressure side. Intake and exhaust shocks, which are generated during the opening and closing of the work chambers, are superimposed on the pressure vibrations.